<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How You Mend A Broken Heart by GillianSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799365">How You Mend A Broken Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan'>GillianSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How You Mend A Broken Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「21:43</p>
<p>在柯克兰的H33。我等你。——M.Z」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eduardo熄灭屏幕，深吸一口气，发现脑中的思绪无论多么混乱都无法制止住自己的脚步——甚至放慢一点也不行。他像是被什么东西牵引着走上了那条他曾经无比熟悉的路，穿过大半个哈佛校园，踏上短短一段台阶——他到了，一个学期以来第一次回到这里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他瞪着面前那扇门的门牌号，头顶那盏悬挂在宿舍走廊里的灯投下昏黄的光线漫下眼帘。某一刻他觉得自己就像误闯进了一个属于他人的梦境，一举一动都像有人牵引着他的木偶线；他感到一阵口干舌燥，尽管波士顿早就入了秋，可周身躁动的空气还是催促着他的心脏砰动得快要爆炸了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eduardo想到了Mark钴蓝的眼睛，想到了前天在质证桌上最后一次见面时对方看向他时紧绷的面部线条和干燥的唇角。他闭上眼睛，甚至不知道自己是在逃避还是渴望。终于他抬起手，慢慢敲了敲面前那间宿舍的门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他依旧闭着眼，默数了五个心跳后门开了，里面却一片漆黑。Eduardo惊诧地眨了眨眼，然而他对这个地方的熟悉以及潜意识里的眷恋让他踏进到里面，只看见了那扇窗从窗帘后漏出幽幽的微光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mark？”他听见自己叹息似地念出那个名字，忽然心跳漏了一拍，意识到自己有多久没这样唤过他了。他飞快地眨眼却还是无法适应黑暗，甚至不知道另一个人在何处。“...Mark，让我看到你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后他就感觉一束炽热的气流擦过他的耳垂，Eduardo颤了一下，忽然所有的话都被按下了清除键，他的手被攥住，整个人近乎可以被称作突兀地跌到在那张沙发上——熟悉的沙发垫触感擦过脸颊，接着Mark的鼻息便将他整个人包裹成了一团蓬松的云。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“只想听你叫我的名字。”Mark的声音里甚至有一丝笑意。“你看，Wardo，我就知道你一定会来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eduardo张了张嘴，却发不出什么声音来，到最后他只听见了自己急促的喘息声，以及心跳泵送的血液淌过耳边几乎令他失聪。欲望在封闭的空间里堆积厚重得仿佛随时都可以具象化，变成咬痕，狂乱的接吻和性爱盛宴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark的手指抵住他的唇，在黑暗里亲吻他时如同一只猎鹰俯冲下来攫住自己的猎物。Eduardo在浓稠的夜色里看不清对方的脸，只能凭着其余的感官去拼命抓住一切有关他的存在；他们的鼻息交融在空气里，滚烫得仿佛要沁出水汽来，在他开始渴求更多时Mark又恶劣地离开了他的唇，不轻不重地咬住了他侧颈的皮肤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——就在这里操你，怎么样？Wardo。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark在他耳边低语道。理智的语气下欲望的洪流泾渭分明，那双写下改变整个网络世界的公式的手此刻已经完全解开了Eduardo衬衫上的每一个纽扣，光是最轻的一阵触抚就能让青年颤抖着湿喘出声：“...不...先别...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是吗？”Mark用一个极度冷漠的语气问道。一片漆黑里Eduardo闭上眼睛，因为视觉现在基本起不上任何作用，他听见一阵衣物摩擦的窸窣轻响。一瞬间感觉自己已经毫无保留地在这位有着深蓝瞳孔的暴君面前淌开，在黑暗里他每一寸皮肤都敏感又淫荡，只要再多一次触碰就能毫无尊严地高潮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...然而Mark Zuckerberg的动作停了下来，他已经想象出那双钴蓝眼睛打量着他的身体的样子了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别告诉我你没这么幻想过。”暴君用冷淡的口吻继续道，手掌顺着巴西青年的腰线游走下去。“每一次你凌晨造访我，在这里留宿过夜，不停地舔唇又故意把你的眼睛弄得湿漉漉的盯着我......你还真是很不会掩藏你的意图呢，Mr.Saverin，或者说...你的饥渴的身体的欲望。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eduardo呜咽了一声。可他即使能够顺利地说完一句逻辑通顺的话他也没法反驳。内心深处他知道Mark是对的，他们从来都没有掩饰过自己对彼此的渴望——质证桌上他故意加重自己的鼻音，故意将自己称为对方“唯一的朋友”然后用潮湿的眼睛看向他；而在Mark的眼中一切事实都缓缓摊开了：他想要他，没有任何事情可以改变这一事实。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...别这么叫我。”最后他半喘息地吐出了这句话。暴君轻笑了一声，炽烫的气息滑过Eduardo已经兴奋得肿胀起来的乳粒，接着有滑腻冰凉的液体滴落到他的腿间，Mark的手指就那样进入了他，第一次就准确地触碰到了他那个点——情色的声响顿时填满了这个漆黑的房间，他微微张开唇呼吸，然后又被拽入一片狂吻的漩涡里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark用三根手指操着他，另一只手捻完着他的乳头，坏心眼地在指尖施力直到看见棕发青年的眼角泌出水光，微张着唇喘息的样子只会让人更想吻他，控制他享用他完全占有他。坐在质证桌的两端时他就这么想过了，在Eduardo蹙着眉鼻音浓重地陈述的时候，有那么几个时候他只想吻他，就在那张桌上将他据为己有，直到蜜色眼睛的小鹿哭泣着求他给予更多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你真应该看看你现在的样子。”Mark抽出手指，覆上那片引人肖想的唇，突如其来的空虚感让Eduardo几乎无意识地沉腰。“你知道你会有这么饥渴这么热情吗？我想我都不需要润滑剂了，Wardo。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...不...”Eduardo别过头去，却在Mark露骨的话语里愈发觉得自己湿得像个廉价妓女。然后所有的话都被对方毫无征兆的进入里撞碎了，粗硕的性器挤进湿滑的甬道径直捅入了最深处，碾过最敏感的那一点时他小声啜泣了起来，情欲几乎将他整个人撕裂，一片黑暗之中他只能抓紧Mark，双腿扣上对方耸动的腰，像在坠落之中死死抓住唯一一件他能触及的事物。“...太快了...Mark...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark吻他的眼角和侧颈，身下却毫不留情地操干着青年初经人事的后穴，每一下都像是要顶到最深处留下自己的印记，生着薄茧的指尖把玩着他涨红的乳尖恶劣地掐住又松开，逼着小鹿发出一声声染着哭腔的呜咽。在这番痛苦又甜蜜的折磨中，Eduardo射了出来——高潮所致的白光让他全身的感官都停滞了几秒，直到Mark凑近他的脸颊，隐忍的低喘传入他耳中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eduardo偏过头去，模糊的意识促使他极度地渴望对方，每一个细胞都叫嚣着要被他占有拥抱标记，可这次他却只吻到了Mark微凉的唇角。“...让我看到你。”他哀求道，心脏砰动得像一步步踏入未知的境地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他感到Mark的动作顿了顿，听见了一些轻微的响动，接着一盏台灯的暖色灯光在一片漆黑里浮现。光线勾勒出对方的侧颜，尖锐的下颚与颧骨线条，那双深海蓝的眼睛靠近他在他视线里视线里放大直到足够淹没他全身。然后Mark吻了他，今晚第一次那么温柔，幼犬似地舔舐着他唇瓣上的血丝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你其实很享受这样，对吗？”Facebook的CEO用审视的目光打量着他，声音里情欲洪流仿佛下一秒就要喷薄而出。“不要不承认，Eduardo，恨我只会让你更渴望我...每次在我的床上睡着时你做过这样的梦吗？你就在这里被我操到呜咽，表面上哭着实际上内心里已经渴望到快疯了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不......”Eduardo断断续续喘息着，甚至不知道自己在都订什么。Mark的阴茎还深埋在他体内，滚烫的欲望在他们的联结里一刻不停地汹涌燃烧，让他随着对方的动作下意识都沉腰追逐着快感。“...Mark...别这样说...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别试图否认，小骚货。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在他耳边说出了这句话，语气淡漠至极，忽然毫无征兆的一记深顶将Eduardo所有的话都化作了一声哽在咽喉的情喘。昏黄的光线下他看上去淫靡又脆弱，吻痕遍布的身体好像就会在施暴者的下一次撞击里彻底沦陷，生理性泪水犹如窗外一缕被切碎的月光缀在他潮红的眼尾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拒绝不了Mark Zuckerberg，事实已经无数次向他证实了这一点。拒绝不了那双眼睛，拒绝不了他的每一句话，甚至拒绝不了自己对他的爱和渴求；整个学期的质证和官司都没有终止Eduardo的瘾，相反只是让他更加清晰地意识到了自己根本没办法恨他，恨他曾经最好的朋友，目光总是克制不住被吸引过去的对象，以及现在正操干着他的那位卷毛暴君。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他明白了这一点，可暴君显然明白得比他还早，正是如此他们的第一场性爱就会变得这么疯狂和鲁莽。Eduardo的肉穴敏感得可以捕捉到对方的性器每一次动作——Mark吻住他的蝴蝶骨的那一刻射了出来，尽数释放在了他的身体里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看着我。”Mark的唇落在他的眼睫上，语气十分罕见地柔软了下来。“Wardo，Wardo，看着我，我在这里。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eduardo闭上眼睛，他忽然感到疲倦了，比先前任何一场质证都要疲倦。Mark沉默了一会，只是动作凝缓地将一枚柔和的吻植入他的唇间足足吻了他一分钟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不会后悔我的决定。”在Eduardo进入睡眠前，他听见Mark这样说道，语气是一种稍显僵硬的平静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你知道你自己的弱点，Eduardo。你太过感性和冲动，很难向前看并彻底摆脱一段感情对你的影响。或许我一开始就不该把你带入Facebook的，这只会毁了你...还有我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那阵吐息忽然凑近了，一瞬间Eduardo以为Mark又会吻他，然而是对方纤细的手指压住了他的唇，动作极其轻柔地描摹着他的唇线，好像在默记一件很快便要忘却的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“——但这次我不会再让你离开了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark握住了他的手，交换着掌心里的濡湿；入梦前他仿佛看到了那双明蓝色眼中浮现起温暖的笑意，光线打在卧室里那扇窗上，将他曾写下的公式带回原处。于是Eduardo也下意识地回握住Mark的手，手指依次并入指缝直到十指相扣，直到封缄住那段无法离去也无法成为永恒的旧时岁月。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Mark Zuckerberg所看到，只有此刻沉睡的恋人唇角边凝固的笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>